Abilities XXX: Characters' Plot
by ShouRi015
Summary: Power Plant Research Laboratory Huge Explosion Abilities XXX It is very interesting. Consider it an unpublished anime visual novel.


Abilities xxx

**Genre**: action, adventure, comedy, romance, fantasy

**Plot:**

The story starts when a huge power plant in Tokyo, Japan explodes causing the radiation to spread all over Japan. But there is more in the air than what the people thought. Near the Power Plant is a Research Facility that was affected by the explosion of the Power Plant, thus, exploding as well. The Chemicals got mixed up with the Radiation and flowed all over Japan. Because of the mixed elements in the air as well as the Chemicals, the people weren't affected by the Radiation; instead, they were affected by those mixed elements but only those within the vicinity of Tokyo. People began to discover strange abilities residing in their body and used it for their own beneficence (example is a girl who can dematerialize her body to any solid objects). This power is called the ABILITIES XXX. Others used it for violence, others for power, and others for vengeance. The Japanese Government, frustrated by all the happenings, decides on gathering a group of teenagers who have been most affected by the explosion. This group of teenagers all lost their loved ones because of the explosion and all of them are the ones who have mostly absorbed the chemicals which is why they're stronger. But it seems like the explosion wasn't meant to be an accident and was most likely planned.

**AX 4**

They are a group consisting of teenagers with extraordinary abilities secretly formed by the government to prevent evil from conquering. Each of them has grudge and revenge in their minds to those who purposely destroyed the power plant which resulted in their discovery of ABILITIES XXX.

**Characters:**

_Shimamiya Rikyo_

She is one of the main protagonists of the story. She is usually silent and calm but is actually rude and has a very unfriendly attitude usually shown when one of the members approaches her. She always displays an expressionless face and never tries to befriend the other members, although they act normally towards each other. She is always partnered with Sametsuga Hayato, the strongest member (as what the other members think) of the group to go on hard jobs where she usually does nothing except to support. Her fellow members think she is one of the weakest members but in reality she is the STRONGEST OF THEM ALL.

Life Background:

Before the explosion occurred, Rikyo was just a simple student who aims to be at the top in her school. It is known that Rikyo was in love with Hayato but she never had the plan to confess because Hayato has a girlfriend. Rikyo would always be caught in a situation where Hayato and his girlfriend, Ruka, would kiss. Rikyo never enjoyed her life, even though she has those supportive people around her and she was never contented with her life. Before the discovery of Abilities XXX, she was smart, calm, collected, and serious and she smiles. But because of the discovery of the Abilities XXX which caused the death of her close friend Hyuuga Nanami and her older brother, she disappeared for a year, which is actually because she was hit with great damage, her left arm broken and severely destroyed and almost died. It is revealed that the Japanese Government kept her and healed her until she was ready to fight. She was then introduced to the AX 4, where some of them were the persons she was with during the explosion. They were surprised to see her alive. She returns as a serious, calm, cold, eccentric, and an aloof girl unlike the time she was before. It is unknown if she still loves Hayato.

It is later revealed in the story that her severely damaged left arm was replaced with an artificial robotic hands developed by the government and her right side of her skull and her right eye was replaced with invulnerable robotic part that moves on her will. She was also given a fan made by an inventor who was struck with great intelligence due to the explosion.

ABILITY/IES:

She mainly uses a fan to manipulate the wind, but it is actually a cover to keep her true ability hidden, the telekinesis.

_Sametsuga Hayato:_

He is known to his fellow members as the strongest but knows to himself that he is only second as he knows there is something powerful hidden inside Rikyo's body. He seems to not mind being the second because he knows he is still number one in tactics and he knows that Rikyo doesn't care about those as long as she does what she is asked to do. He is usually paired with Rikyo; this is the due to his request to let Rikyo be his partner every time he receives his mission. He usually fights alone because Rikyo would just sit somewhere and waits if Hayato needs support during the mission. He is the leader of the group and is very responsible.

_Life Background:_

Before the explosion occurred, he is as popular as Rikyo not only for being good-looking but also because he is as intelligent as Rikyo. He has a girlfriend named Ruka who is at another class. They are always in a situation where Rikyo would see them or caught sight of them kissing or being together which hurts Rikyo deeply. After the explosion, Hayato and Ruka are still seeing each other and Ruka is aware of Hayato's current status. Hayato eventually discovers that Rikyo loved him very much to the extent of saving Ruka in the middle of dying just because Hayato might become sad if she dies. When Hayato asks why she didn't confess to him since long ago, she replies that she doesn't want to know what will happen after she confesses and that her pride is more important and besides….This intrigued Hayato as she saw a painful look on Rikyo before saying that she doesn't have anything to do with him now since he already has someone he cherishes. This leaves Hayato crossed, confused, and unable to do his duties properly. Because he doesn't want to be left confused, he challenges Rikyo into an all-out battle where in if he wins Rikyo has to tell him what she truly feels for him at the present time as he can feel that Rikyo is lying. It is eventually revealed that Hayato is actually very much in love with Rikyo but feels he is too undeserving of her love and he thinks that Rikyo doesn't like him at all. He uses Ruka to forget about his feelings for Rikyo.

ABILITIES:

He can create and manipulate lightning and electricity.

_Hanamichi Sakuya_

Sakuya is a childish 16-year-old girl which is seen to have the appearance of an elementary pupil. She has a big crush on Hayato and planned on confessing to him the day after the big explosion. She is very childish but when it comes to important and serious things, she can surprisingly become very reliable and very eager to complete a task. During her life before the explosion, she knows of the reason why Ruka and Hayato became lovers and knows of the fact that Hayato loves Rikyo very much.

ABLITIES:

She possesses the Superhuman Strength.

_Tsuchiya Remi_

The girl who acts as the second leader. She likes to do things well according to plan and takes everything seriously not wanting freeloaders do what they want( Rikyo). She doesn't like Rikyo much and considers her someone who isn't needed in the group. She often argues with Hayato as he would defend Rikyo from Remi's insults.

ABLITIES:

She possesses the superhuman speed. She also wields a spear.

_Takogami Saya_

Saya is a quiet girl who rarely expresses her emotions as well as giving opininons. She is rarely seen on missions but is known to be very capable and is a very serious fighter. She often asks her enemies if they wanted to back down before moving on to the fight.

ABLITIES:

She is Hydrokinetic. She can completely manipulate water and is very powerful.

_Himura Jin_

He is an out-of-this-world guy who can be seen sleepy at times.


End file.
